Antenna module is essential for devices which require wireless functionality, such as mobile phones which require mobile telecommunication. Modern advanced wireless functionality, such as 5G (fifth generation) mobile telecommunication, demands multi-band antenna module capable of signaling (transmitting and/or receiving) at multiple RF bands of different frequencies. In addition, limited form factor of wireless device constrains size of antenna module.